


There's no going back..

by Fabled_Light



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: A bit bloody dont worry about it, English is not my first language and my spellcheck is off, Hurt Kipo, I invented a new tag, Kipo can't control said cat, Kipo hurts some people, Kipo is a cAT, Kipo runs away, Other, You all asked for it I delivered, accidentally, oneshot.. Unless people like it?, sue me, what I mean is: suffer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabled_Light/pseuds/Fabled_Light
Summary: Kipo is scared of her powers, She does the only thing she can think of; Run, before she hurts her friends.Aight guys it's angsty now, new chapter!!
Relationships: Kipo Oak & Wolf
Comments: 11
Kudos: 123





	1. Something's going on underneath your skin

_Oh, purple jaguar eye_  
_Open up and be alive_  
_See the world in vivid color..._

_There's no turning back._

* * *

* * *

The night was harsh, no, _ruthless._

After Kipo's father had been taken, the gang had left, determined and slightly damaged. Wolf had been the one to notice the mutes scouting the dog park. A close call with a few skunks had further pressed the implications of that. Hummingbombers, skunks, mod frogs and newton wolves scouted the area doggishly, In smaller groups than normal, but despite that, it was impossible to get through. 

Until Kipo decided to hitch a ride on a mega-rottweiler. Surprisingly, it went quite well. But, of course, the universe had to rain on their parade. Literally, the warm, dry day had suddenly turned into monster showers. The mutes were just as blinded by the rain as the humans, and the gang decided it was their best chance to run from the ex-burrow.

The group had ran for shelter. Eventually, they found it, They were all soaked, and Kipo was covered in mud on top of that, she didn't seem to mind, she had that thoughtful look on her face as she helped Wolf find dry wood for a fire, they tore apart a few chairs, they appeared to be in a store of some kind, full of old stuff none of them cared for, at least it made good firewood. When Kipo finally rested by the fire to dry up, Wolf sat down next to her, a soft _thud_ announcing her. Pink eyes were suddenly set on brown ones, Wolf clearing her throat awkwardly before asking;

"Are you.. Okay?" Wolf wasn't great at the whole 'emotions' thing, but when Kipo offered a warm smile, she knew she'd done at least _something_ right, now, The Burrow Girl was staring into the fire, contemplating before turning back to Wolf.

"Don't worry! I'm fine!"

Wolf somehow doubted that. 

Dave had gone through his whole lifecycle again, and was a baby once more, being gently cradled by Benson. Wolf rolled her eyes and looked away from the display, though the ghost of a smile graced her lips, if anyone noticed, they didn't comment.

Soon enough they'd all been drifting off to sleep, Kipo was lying alone, Mandu instead being little-spooned by Wolf, Benson held baby-Dave much in the same fashion, though they moved and squirmed much more than Wolf did.

* * *

They didn't think that they were too close to the burrow, the rain having disoriented the group enough to think they'd gone further than they actually had.

This ended up with six mutes stumbling across the sleeping humans, six _mod frogs_ , of all things. Better than Newton Wolves. At least.

Wolf hadn't the time to react when she was ripped from her comfortable spot by the ex-fire, Mandu stood up and tried to squeal to alert the rest, but was snagged up quickly, quietly, the frogs continued. Benson, then Dave, (who had turned into a teen in the meantime, whenever did that happen?) 

Wolf and Benson made eye contact, both nervous for Kipo when… Wait, where WAS Kipo!? The frogs seemed to share the same concern, inspecting the building and carefully creeping through it. Splitting up in the process... The perfect opportunity, Wolf _bit_ her assailant, screaming out Kipo's name when his hand stopped blocking her mouth. Not sure what she wanted to reach with it, Warn Kipo, hope she ran? Tell her where they were, so she could come save them?

It didn't matter, she was quickly grabbed again, this time more roughly, and she wondered if there'd be bruises left on her wrists.

Benson was the first one to hear the screams, far away, much farther than they thought the frogs had gone, but it was blood-curling all the same, wet sounds echoed down the halls of the old store. The frogs converged, carefully walking toward it, and when they saw a silhouette, tried to capture... Kipo? A tongue struck nothing, swiped by a claw which either left lashes or scared the frog enough for him to scream and pull away.

A large, purple jaguar wandered into the light, it gave a menacing roar, tackled a nearby frog and tore his suit to smithereens, green splotches appeared on top of it, but they seemed like surface wounds. Green blood, how disgusting, Wolf shuddered.

Slowly, Kipo took each frog down, one, by, one. Tearing ties, shoes, and throwing them out windows. Or, in one case, just giving a deafening roar to cause the enemy to just run, definitely having shit his pants in the process.

Eventually, she launched at Wolf, or rather, the frog holding her tightly from behind, he held her up as a shield, but somehow Kipo didn't hurt Wolf a bit while taking the frog by the front of his suit and throwing him across the room like a bag of potatoes, he smacked against the opposite wall and Kipo.. The jaguar? Didn't even pay mind to Wolf, smacking the girl in the face with her tail while pouncing onto old crates and then jumping the frog. Tearing his suit and.. Oh, that was gross, weirdly, this mute's blood was red, which might need to be brought into question later. But at this point, Kipo left a somewhat-breathing mod frog, her previously white muzzle was dripping with blood, both green and crimson. The frogs holding Benson and the others ran away. 

Kipo gave chase.

* * *

Her mind was so... Muddled, where was she? Scents were sharp, and her ears could hear EVERYTHING, she could pinpoint Wolf, Benson, Dave, and Mandu just with her nose, and somehow saw everything, even though she KNEW it was dark.

She was running, she could feel her muscles flexing.. Or, her muscles? They felt bigger, stronger. Eventually, she processed what she was running toward, a frog? Why would she-

Kipo was gaining on it, the frog desperately trying to stop her. But then, then she felt- _tasted_ blood. Iron and strong, she skidded to a stop, bumping into a bunch of boxes. She turned around, where was Wolf? Mandu? 

The jaguar turned, sniffing the air and eventually pinpointing her group, pride, pack? Kipo was confused and hurt and _scared_. She needed her friends, she needed help, what was happening to her, what did she do? Why did she taste.. Was she hurt? Her gaze pointed downward, peering at jaguar paws and markings that seemed to pull the shadows to hide her. Condemning her.

Eventually, she reached them, ears pinned backward and tail swiping behind her, Wolf looked.. Fearful, and Benson tried to reach out- The jaguar was twice, maybe thrice Kipo's size, and bulked over the other teenagers. Dave was hiding behind Benson, and Mandu was behaving similarly with Wolf.

Kipo felt bad, horrible, why were they scared of her? 

The cat cowered, huddling close to the ground while giving a shrill mew. Wolf stepped forward, Mandu running to hide behind Benson instead, too scared to approach the bloody jaguar or lose any human protection. 

"Kipo, I-" The cat whined before shaking her head and turning tail, and Wolf could swear there were tears in the bigcat's eyes. 


	2. You've got all the love you need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (No spoilers for s2)  
> Gang goes to find Kipo, 
> 
> Alright so Kipo's mind is sometimes clear and sometimes muddled, you can probably figure out when is when.
> 
> TW; Not very graphic, but short descriptions of major character death, blood, etc, marked by three stars (***) if you want to avoid it.

"We just got her back"

"Wolf, we couldn't have done anything to help-" 

"COULDN'T WE!?"

Tears streaked Wolf's face, her small outburst causing Benson to jump back, he swiftly recovered though, sitting down next to her and placing his hand on her shoulder. 

"We did what we _could_ " Wolf nodded, slow and deliberate as she glared at the darkness, mulling over her words before answering. 

"Let's hide, we can't stay here all night, the frogs might come back" 

Benson nodded, a tense silence fell over them as they packed up what little belongings they had, taking extra care with Kipo’s stuff, making sure not to leave anything.

They'd look for Kipo in the morning, everything would be okay.

* * *

"Kipo?!

"KIPO!!!!

"How could we lose a giant purple jaguar?"

"Oink Oink!!!!"

Their yelling was only answered with birdsong and the irregular drilling of a woodpecker, the echoes of their own voices sending shivers down their spines, this was worse than ringing the dinner bell.

Benson kicked at a rusted can of explosion berries. Seeing the hopeless expressions of his friends he tried a lacklustre cheering-up. “Don’t worry guys! We’ll find her!” His voice cracked halfway through the sentence, giving way to his nerves.

"Before the mutes do?" Wolf, ever so nihilistic, responded with a scowl, kicking up sand as she did.

"If the mutes find Kipo, I feel sorry for those mutes." The comment was an afterthought from Dave- Probably never meant to be heard, the silence after it was tense before Benson snorted, that set the rest off in almost maniacal laughter, the silence was, from then on, abandoned. Instead, soft conversations and bickering kept them cheerful as they searched for their friends.

* * *

Blood, large streaks of it on the ground, now drying, metallic smell and the traces of something big coming through, they all looked at each other, broken trees and foilage, quiet fell over them, before Wolf let out a cry and ran over footprints and blood, the trail of destruction and crimson left in a mute’s trace. 

The group stopped abruptly, the trail ended, and they stood in front of a tree, it loomed over them, large gashes in the bark were claws searched for purchase. Above, in the branches, they could see hints of purple through the leaves. It wasn’t moving, and they only saw spots, but it was enough for them to know what- no, who, it was.

Benson dared the first step, pushing aside leaves before stepping onto the first branch, before pulling himself up onto the next, careful to test its strength. The boy was about to continue when he stopped, looking down at Wolf, who hadn’t moved from her spot at the base of the tree.

"It's okay! If Kipo could climb it then we can too! " That coaxed a small smile from Wolf, who carefully followed Benson, using Stalky to make it easier. Benson waited for her patiently, and when she caught up they climbed further, together. Dave and Mandu remained at the bottom, unable to climb the branches- or just lazy, in Dave’s case.  
  


* * *

The higher they got, the louder her heart was beating, until they were at the top, until they could see Kipo, her back turned to them. She was asleep, and still a cat, red smeared both her claws and muzzle, though it seemed as if she had tried to wipe it off. Seeing how the blood was smeared out thinly.

Her sleep was restless, body ever-shifting, ears pinned back, tail curled around her tensely.

"Hey, Kipo?" A yelp, purple eyes snapped open, the cat tried to turn around, clumsily setting her giant paws on thin branches to turn around to face them. Kipo almost fell, Wolf was sure a drop like that could kill her. 

When the cat finally faced them she snarled, then looked even more scared.. Guilty? In a vain attempt to get away she backed up on the branch, tail tucked between her back legs. The branch thinned and started bending with Kipo’s weight, the cat stopping reluctantly.

Benson spoke this time, probably seeing how shaken Wolf was. He slowly lowered himself on the branch that the two humans were on, reassuring the jaguar.

"Hey Kipo, it's okay. We're not going to hurt you or anything, we were just really worried, you know? I'm glad to see you're alright though." The cat whined, Wolf carefully sat down. Benson followed her example, careful not to scare the jaguar.

They were quiet for a while, Kipo just looking at them with guilt, Wolf shifting uncomfortably, and Benson trying to find ways to comfort the predator.

"You didn't hurt us." Wolf's voice cut through the silence, surprising even herself. Kipo perked up slightly, A rumble coming from her, though less frightening than the growl she had given only minutes before. To see Kipo so big, it was terrifying, and Wolf had been facing her demons just talking to her. After gathering herself again, she swallowed, looking down at her lap and then back to Kipo.

"You didn't hurt us, you… You actually saved us." Another one of those weird growls. Her tail curled, and she gave a questioning 'mrrow' before slowly taking a step forward, The two humans tensed. Kipo stopped. And Benson was the first to speak up.

"No wait- Sorry, we're not trying to be mean! We're just not used to… This. Would you like to come, uhh, down?" Kipo Mrrow'd again, Benson and Wolf smiled. And they started to move downward. The humans first, with the big cat slowly trailing after them.

* * *

When they finally reached the bottom, the first thing they did was check up on Kipo. The cat didn't mind, letting them scan her for wounds as she stood tall, purple eyes following their movements.

Dave was just about to say something when loud pig squeals cut him off. Mandu running right past him toward the cat. Who, for her part, looked really confused. Staring down at the small pig while furling her nose. Mandu nuzzling into the cat’s paw- Which was about the same size as the pig’s whole body

After seeing the cat be tolerant- even gentle, with Mandu, the rest of the group gathered enough courage to approach their friend, Dave kept further back, inspecting the jaguar and stepping toward her back paw- confused, blood stained the whole cat, but this didn’t look like that dry, crusted brown-ish blood. This was glossy and.. Oh, it was fresh, was it a wound?

The bug carefully moved toward it to inspect, leaning over it to look at it better and- 

> **_ROAR_ **

Chaos broke out, Kipo had _torn off_ both of Dave’s right arms, and with it part of his exoskeleton, after a really girlish scream. The bug in question had frozen entirely, looking at the cat with giant, fearful eyes. The jaguar glared, holding the shredded skin in her maw while growling at the little bug man.

Benson was the first to talk, trying to defuse the situation.

"Kipo, Kipo- whatever Dave did, I'm sure he's very sorry. Maybe we can just.. Take a moment before we do anything stupid or-” He was slowly approaching the two, and Kipo’s attention went from Dave to Benson. Curiosity in her eyes as she stared him down. 

In the background, a certain girl with a fur coat was sneaking up behind the cat, and Benson got the idea, distracting Kipo while Wolf tried to get close. “We all know you wouldn’t hurt Dave! Right? It was just instincts, we all know how it is. Like- Like when I almost ate that Newton wolf!” 

He wasn’t sure if Kipo could actually understand him, but she did seem enraptured with his story, enough so that she didn’t realize Wolf was right behind her, and a swiftly delivered Deathstalker between the shoulder blades had her passed out before you could say “goddammit Dave” 

Wolf stared at the cat, panting and looking shocked at her own actions. Benson sighed and went to check up on Dave- Who mostly complained instead of answering the boy’s questions

* * *

When Kipo woke up again, the throbbing in her paw had become a sting, and a quick inspection of it turned out for it to be bandaged, and.. Clean, it wasn’t like that before, and with the pain hardly bothering her now, she could think more clearly, and the first thing she realized was the scents. She recognized them.

_Pack, pride._

It supplied numbly, telling her what- Pride? Her pride?

She inspected her surroundings, they weren’t at the tree anymore, instead somewhere with a roof and walls. But she could still smell the forest outside. 

The jaguar stood up, following her nose to find her pack- pride? 

Her footfalls were quiet, deliberately set to make sure she wouldn’t make noise, not scare her friends like she did before. The longer she walked the longer the hall got, longer, longer, longer, it curved down, into her burrow. 

She was big, bigger than her dad and bigger than her friends, she peered down at them, 

_Pack? Pride?_

Kipo turned away from them, not her pride, she felt her tail smack them, not her pack.

Another tunnel, long and winding, it went down and up then loop-dee-loop, she scowled, was it up then loop-dee-loop, or loop-de-loop and then up?

She ended up outside, deposited in the cold as she traced her previous steps, out of the weird aqueduct, up into the city- 

_******* _

There was a body, blue and red, Mandu,

_~~Pride?~~ _

Kipo continued, and her footfalls were loud now, echoing eerily as she found a fur coat, red and blue, lying in a patch of mud, she pulled it toward her, but it was empty, only the iron stench of blood.

**_***_ **

Pride? 

P̵͎͍̥̿̉̋r̶̥̋̉ï̶̩̠̗͈͋d̶̤͛̕͠e̵̮͗̌?̶͉̒̾͘

P̵̺͈̻͖͌̓͐͂̊͋͐r̷̛̥̯̺̼̮̜̽̌̿̀͌̈̈́̍͊̍̚͝͠į̵̡̢̧̨̭̘͙̩͉̙̰͖̋̂d̵̡̡̡̧̘̳̻̺̣̟̜̻̗͑̒̀̐̓̈́ẽ̶͈̫͉̟̟͕͙̌͂̄̃̿͗̿̇̋̅͑͘͘͜?̴̢͈̣̰̤͓̈́̇͋̿͒̇̓̊͂̿͒͜͠

̶͙͕̹̹̼̲̘̳̑̌͊͐̾́̊̉̆͛̒̾͠͝P̴̖̣̮͇͉̺͖̠̎̿͌̅͌͑̽͋̃͑͋̋̈́́͠͝͠͝ͅȓ̸̢̩̼̥̤̰̤̬̹̲̲͉̯͔̤̰͕͕̯͚̌̀̉͆͊̐̾̇͂͂̂̈́̋͑̕̕͠͝͝i̸̬͔͍̮͍̮̲͈̤͖̬͙̯̳̻̰͓̝͔͕̣̲̱̍̽͊̾̅͝ḑ̵̛̝̘͍̇͊̓͌͂͐͐̈̑̈́̽͒̌̕̕̕͜͝ͅe̵̦̥̱̥̰̙̖̥͉̭̩̯̜̲̞̼͉̎̿̌̾?̸̰̯̟̳̞̰̼̾̈́͋͗̓̀͛̒͌͜͝͝

  
  


No

* * *

Kipo woke up, the sting in her paw was gone, she turned to look at it and saw a red cloth wrapped around it, her paw was clean. There was a lingering terror in her chest, she had dreamed? What had it been?

She couldn’t remember, it probably wasn’t important anyway.

The cat was covered in leaves, it was night, she could smell her pride nearby, she realized she was hidden, under the same tree she was in earlier.

Careful not to let the leaves fall off of her, she curled back up, snoring softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was angsty enough for you guys, Next chapter; comfort! (hopefully)

**Author's Note:**

> Imma make more! Thank you so much for the positivity! I just re-wrote all of it because I felt a bit ashamed at my shabby work! Hope you like it, I'll update ASAP but I'm working on two She-ra works ontop of this (and a Carmen Sandiego one). I have a lot of time because of quarantine though


End file.
